1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to rear-entry type ski boots and more particularly to a manipulation lever for closing and latching the upper of such a ski boot around the lower leg of the skier.
2. Background Information
Rear-entry type ski boots comprise a rigid shell base and an upper, at least the portion of which is journaled on the shell base. The upper, in turn, comprises a cuff and a rear spoiler. The rear spoiler is usually journaled on the shell base around a horizontal transverse axis. This horizontal transverse axis can be identical to the axis around which the cuff is also journaled or attached to the shell base. The rear spoiler is adapted to pivot around the horizontal transverse axis in the rearward direction to permit the foot of the skier to be introduced into the boot by a frontward movement.
In order for the insertion of the foot into the boot to be as efficient as possible in preparing to ski and in order to maximize the comfort of the skier it is necessary to insure that the upper is latched and closed on the lower leg of the skier by securing the rear spoiler to the cuff.
In conventional rear-entry ski boots this latching of the rear spoiler on the cuff is accomplished by means of three elements: a cable, means for adjusting the position of the anchoring of the cable to each side of the cuff, and means for tightening the cable. The cable is attached to each lateral side of the cuff by a hook and rack. The cable extends from this hook and rack to guides which are mounted on each lateral side of the rear spoiler. From the guides, the cable extends to the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler where it is attached to a manipulation lever journaled on the rear spoiler. The lever is adapted to be latched to a closed position in which the cable is tensioned which closes the spoiler on the cuff.
This lever in conventional systems has the general configuration of a solid plate, either cambered or not cambered, which extends over a substantial portion of the width of the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler.
In addition to tightening the spoiler on the lower leg of the skier, rear-entry ski boots must also perform other functions which necessitate supplemental elements that must be manipulated and adjusted. For example, in addition to the closure of the upper on lower leg of the skier, it is important that the heel be locked in the boot and it is important that the foot be held in the boot by an interior tightening apparatus adapted to be adjusted from the exterior of the boot by the user. It would be useful to be able to position these additional supplemental tightening elements on the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler for the following reason.
If this manipulation element for tightening the interior portion of the foot in the boot is placed on another portion of the boot such as the lateral portion of the boot, this manipulation element may be damaged by contact with foreign bodies encountered during skiing. Furthermore, placing the manipulation element on the side of the boot would increase the size and unweldingness of the boot. Placing the manipulation element on the dorsal portion of the spoiler would reduce the severity of, or eliminate these problems. Thus, the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler is the ideal location for such a manipulation element. However, the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler is already occupied by the manipulation lever previously described, thereby preventing the addition of any other manipulation elements on the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler.
Unless these two closure functions (closing the upper on the lower leg and tightening of the foot in the interior of the boot) are performed by single manipulation element such as is taught in French Patent Application No. 82 20 887, it is difficult to find an adequate location on the exterior of the boot for positioning the internal tightening manipulation element.
Thus, there is a need for a manipulation lever that closes the spoiler on the cuff which permits the positioning of an additional manipulation element on the dorsal portion of the rear spoiler.
In addition, rear-entry ski boots may position the cable so as to extend along the length of the lateral edges or exterior edges of the manipulation lever to the lower end of the manipulation lever. As a result, the cable can be exposed to shocks during skiing and can be damaged by various obstacles and objects which are encountered during skiing.
Furthermore, the manipulation lever and manipulation elements on the rear spoiler are often designed to be manipulated not only manually by the skier, but by the action of the other boot or the ski itself on the manipulation lever so that it is not necessary for the skier to bend down to manually adjust the manipulation elements. During this type of manipulation of the manipulation elements, the cable which is adjacent the manipulation elements, can be damaged very quickly by the boot or the ski.
Therefore, there is also a need to protect the cable from this type of damage.